Punisher
by justme89
Summary: It contains a song, Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee. Please don't kill me. Its Mac and Harm (anything other than that is just wrong). Please make my day and read it. I would also really appreciate it if you reviewed too. I added a new chapter thanks f
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Unless I was a six year old super genius who happened to know about military life and protocol, I don't own the show. I am just a 15 year old trying to pass Honors Chemistry, and Honors Algebra II. Trust me it's hard. I also don't own the song. I don't know exactly when they started playing the song but for my purposes we'll say it's around the episode Take It Like A Man.

Harm and Mattie were having a night out together. They were on their way back home from the movies when a song started playing.

"Turn it up Harm I love this song." Mattie said as she reached to turn the radio up. It was the new song by Seether featuring Amy Lee.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Harm started listen to the song. He identified with the words. It was the way he felt about Mac, his best friend. Or at least he thought they were still best friends. They used to laugh and joke around all of the time. He loved her laugh. It was like music to his ears. Whenever she was hurting physically or emotionally Harm wanted to be the one in pain for her. He kept a picture of Mac on his bedside table. He would look at it and think back to when they were still two best friends like batman and robin they were flyboy and ninja girl.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel rite when you're gone away_

_You're gone away; you don't feel me here anymore_

It was starting to scare Harm; the way the lyrics voiced his feelings about his marine, at least the woman he wanted to be his marine. He always felt so alone when she was away on some kind of mission. He always felt that the two of them belonged together. That was why Harm gave up everything to save her in Paraguay. He knew it sounded a little selfish but could a person blame him?

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

He thought the worst was over when he was in Paraguay when he had rescued her. But it wasn't. He still had a lot to learn about Sarah MacKenzie. He wanted to learn more about her but she wasn't willing to fight, at least not any more.

"Harm, Harm. Earth to Harm are you there?" Mattie said. She had been talking about the movie that the song was for but Harm had tuned out. He was in his own world.

"What?" Harm asked the fourteen year old sitting next to him.

"Did you hear a single word I said?"

"Sorry Mattie I was just..."

"thinking about Mac." Mattie completed his sentence for him. "Whenever you tune out like that you're thinking about Mac."

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. All reviews are welcome especially constructive criticism. Maybe it will help me write better for my Honors English II class. I am thinking about doing another chapter with Mac listening to the song. I don't know.


	2. Mac listens to song

Thanks for the reviews here is the last chapter, I think. I don'tknow if I will do another one, but hey you never know. I'm pretty sure Chloe is 17. For Chloe's list I picked songs I would listen to. I defiantly listen to many different types of music. As I tell everyone else I'll listen to almost anything as long as it's not country. No offense to those that like it. Country music just isn't for me. Oh well, sorry about the tangent here's the story tell me what you think the good the bad and the ugly.

Mac was checking her e-mail for letters from Chloe. Mac's "little sister" was now seventeen and Mac enjoyed getting letters from her. Sometimes they would talk about careers because Chloe still had no idea what she was planning on majoring in.

She saw a recent e-mail from Chloe labeled songs. She opened the e-mail.

Hey Mac,

You're always wondering what type of music I listen to so here is a list of some of my favorite songs. As you can see I have a wide range of taste. The ones I listen to the most just depend on the mood I'm in.

My Immortal by Evanescence

Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

The Reason by Hoobastank

Don't Speak by No Doubt

If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys

Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee

So that's everything I'll see you at Christmas. Oh and don't expect too many messages from me I've got exams coming up. Love ya Mac, and can't wait to see you and everyone else.

Love,

Chloe

Mac decided to try out some of Chloe's music. She clicked on the link to the last song. She heard the guitar start to play the introduction then the words began.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

The first verse surprised Mac. It wasn't the type of music she usually listened to but the lyrics caught her attention. She didn't know why but the song made her think of Harm.

She always loved listening to Harm laugh. It always made her feel better, safer. Whenever he'd laugh he would get the smile on his face that made Mac go weak in the knees.

His picture sat on her bedside table. It was one they had been taken of them at the reception of Bud and Harriet's wedding. Harm and Mac were dancing, and she had a huge smile on her face.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel rite when you're gone away_

_You're gone away; you don't feel me here anymore_

As the chorus started to play she felt a shiver run down her spine. She usually was broken when she was open. She never opened up to anyone unless she was hurting, or had been hurting. The reason she closed herself off to everyone else was because she didn't want to be vulnerable. She felt weak when she opened up to people.

Mac thought back to all of the times she had ended a relationship with another man. Those were the times she was open because she felt lonely and needed someone to talk to. Some of the time that person was Harm.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

The worst was over for Mac, a long with everything else in her life. She could breathe again but the breaths she took were painful. Whenever she was hurting or found it painful to breathe, like she did now, Harm was usually there. He could always take the pain away one way or another.

She had a lot to learn about herself. She knew what she wanted but didn't know why she wouldn't let herself have it. Mac couldn't fight anymore for Harm's attention. She was too tired and she didn't think Harm would either.

The song repeated its chorus and began to end. Mac sat staring at her computer with tears running down her face. The song had made her cry, a feat not easily accomplished. The song made her realize that Harm was the one who usually took her pain away. She discovered because she pushed him away there was no one left who would fight. Harm had taken his chance, something that she had been waiting for him to do, and she pushed him away.

"Thanks Chloe," Mac whispered to the computer. She knew what she had to do.

Thanks again for reading it. I hope you understand it because that is what I got out of the song for Mac. I hoped you liked it. Please let me know what you think. Should I continue? I'm out. Love ya.

WLP


End file.
